


Impossible

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sent Heero on an impossible mission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

"It won't happen," Duo said as he put on his sunglasses.

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Sure it won't."

"You don't get it, it won't happen because it's impossible," Duo declared proudly.

"You sent Heero on an impossible mission?" Trowa was amused and felt no need to hide it. "He won't fail."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the mission." Duo leaned back on the grass and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day.

"And," Trowa prompted.

"He's to get the thong of Lady Une."

To that Trowa simply snorted.

"The one she's wearing today," Duo added. "No later than midnight."

Trowa whistled appreciatively.

* * *

"Why exactly did you agree to do this and what do I have to do with it?" Quatre massaged his temples and looked into his desk drawer for the ever present bottle of aspirin.

"Duo promised to try on something we saw in a pornographic film if I did it."

Quatre held his hand up to stop Heero. "That's more information than I required. Still I'm not clear on why you assume I would take part on this."

"You are the strategist," Heero explained simply.

"This isn't war."

"And you want the challenge." Heero smirked. "Duo said it was impossible."

Quatre's eyes narrowed. "Nothing is impossible."

* * *

There was no fire on the top floor offices of Preventers Headquarters, of that Wufei was sure. He had checked himself as soon as the alarm had sounded and found no explanation for either that of the sprinklers being activated. Now, completely wet and in a very bad mood he was determined to get to the root of the situation and figure out what was happening.

Lady Une wasn't in a better mood. She had already scared two agents into asking for transfers and was now ryelling for something to be done and someone to come and dry up her office. Wufei figured that finding the culprit and offering him to Une as a sacrifice would be a safer course of action.

* * *

Quatre Winner entered Preventers offices, stepping carefully around the puddles on the floor as not to ruin his very expensive shoes. He walked calmly to the office of one Lady Une and knocked politely on the door.

"What!" She didn't sound happy.

Holding firmly onto the coffee cup on his hand, Quatre opened the door. He put on a worried face. "Hello," he said tentatively and had to stop himself from smiling when Une turned around and her murderous look softened.

"Hello, Quatre. This isn't really the best time." Une's hair was wet and sticking to her face. Instead of the usual elegant skirt uniform she used she was now wearing the field one and a bundle of clothing could be seen on the side of her desk.

"I'm sorry. I was on my way to see Wufei when I heard what happened. I hope nothing is wrong."

"A few ruined papers and an office in need of cleaning, nothing more."

Quatre nodded and made a mental note to make some donation to Preventers soon. "I was bringing this for Wufei," Quatre gestured to the cup on his hand, "but I can't find him anywhere. Would you like it?"

He held the smile as Lady Une took the cup from his hand and gave him a grateful nod.

* * *

Heero hacked into the camera feed of Lady Une's office and programmed a loop image to be projected through the security monitors. No one had detected his tracks when he had activated the sprinklers so no one would be able to notice what was going on inside Une's office either. He Quickly opened the lid of the duct he was hiding in and jumped down.

Quatre had settled Une on the chair and was already busy looking through the wet clothes on the desk. "Found it!" he declared proudly and produced a blood red lacy thong.

From the chair Lady Une let out a soft moan.

"Hurry," Quatre whispered. "She's waking up."

Heero took the thong, stuffed it in his pants' pocket and climbed back inside the duct, replacing the lid noiselessly.

"I think you are coming down with something," he heard Quatre say. "Are you sleeping well?"

Heero logged out of the system and put away his gear. It was time to retreat.

* * *

Wufei still hadn't found anything when he saw Quatre and Lady Une walking down the corridor.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but—"

"I'm going home, Wufei," Une interrupted. "Quatre kindly offered to call a company to get this mess fixed."

Wufei frowned but nodded anyway. Once she was gone Quatre smiled at him. "You look tense, Wufei. Don't stress so much, accidents happen."

Wufei glared at Quatre's back as he left. He knew he had found the one responsible for the mess and he also knew he wouldn't be able to prove it. He hoped Quatre was at least paying for the cleaning.

* * *

Heero let the panties fall into Duo's lap and watched with a satisfied smirk as Duo's jaw fell.

"No way!" Duo shook his head. "It can't be hers."

"They are," Heero said.

"Impossible!"

Heero kissed Duo softly. "Nothing is impossible."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute… Hey! Who said you could ask Quatre for help?"

"You never said I couldn't."

Duo started to protest but Heero kissed him again.

"Fine, you win," Duo said. "One question though," he held the panties up with his finger "why are they wet?"

* * *

"He cheated!" Duo declared. "Asking your boyfriend for help isn't fair."

"I assure you Quatre has been thoroughly chastised," Trowa said with a smirk.

Duo laughed. "I'm sure he wasn't complaining."

"As much as you were about paying your bet with Heero," Trowa replied.

Now Duo was the one smirking. "And speaking of bets…" He waggled his eyebrows. "I gave Heero another impossible mission."

Trowa's smirk widened. "You don't say…"


End file.
